New Year, New Us
by DoYouKnowTheWay
Summary: Lucy Hale is hosting New Years from New Orleans, and Ian just can't get his mind off her. Will Ian leave his current girlfriend to be with Lucy? Does Lucy even want to be with Ian? It's not New Years unless there's a kiss at midnight, will Ian and Lucy get their New Years kiss?
1. Chapter 1

New Year, New Us.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Hale or Ian Harding this is simply fan fiction)

Chapter 1:

 **December 31,2017. 8:00 AM**

 **Ian's POV:**

I get comfy on my sofa with my dogs, coffee in hand and turn on the television. After a few minutes of browsing the channels, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall heading for my condo. I pray it isn't my girlfriend Sophia, she's been super controlling recently especially when it comes to hanging out with my old castmates (especially Lucy). I heard a knock and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I open the door to see my best friend Keegan Allen, smiling and holding a box of donuts.

"Hey Keegan, I thought you were going on a trip today?" I asked letting him in.

"Happy New Years Eve! And yeah I was going to go to New Orleans to support Luc-" Keegan stopped before he could finished and looked apologetically at Ian. Ian has been miserable since the last day on set, he missed Lucy, but unfortunately with everything going on with Sophia he hasn't been able to see her.

"Keegan, I'm fine really. Don't let me stop your plans, Lucy deserves every ounce of support she gets, it just kills me I can't be the one to support her anymore." Ian said.

"Actually, I think you can support her, if I gave you my ticket you could go to New Orleans and tell her how you feel" Keegan said.

"Keegan, I'm still with Sophia." Ian said looking at the ground in front of him. "Why? You have way more in common with Lucy and Sophia is super controlling." Keegan replied looking at him quizzically.

"Your right, you've always been right I guess I should've listened to you sooner I'm going to end things with Sophia." Ian stated with a smile.

"What can I say I'm always right." Keegan laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Ian said rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Okay, good luck with Sophia bud." Keegan said handing Ian the plane ticket.

Ian nodded and Keegan left, Ian threw on some casual clothes and headed to Sophia's house.

* * *

 **8:10 am**

The drive was a good 10 minutes and all he could think about was Lucy. He hadn't talked to her in forever and it hurt because not only did he care about her but they were best friends, they went through so much together. Ian arrived to Sophia's house and went to her door. When he knocked he didn't think he would be greeted by a sweaty guy in a towel.

 **So that's the end of this chapter, this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think. I'm not a great writer but I just thought it would be fun to write one!**


	2. Chapter 2

New Year, New Us - Chapter 2.

(Disclaimer I do not own Ian Harding or Lucy Hale this is just fanfiction.)

 **Ian's POV:**

"Who the hell are you?" Ian asked upset.

"Um, the boyfriend of the girl who owns this house, and you are?" He asked confused and furious.

"Is the owner of the home here, I have to discuss something with her about work". Ian said trying to be calm.

"Sure let me get her. Babe! Some guy out here wants to talk to you about work!" The man in the towel yelled in the house.

Sophia emerged out of the room Ian knew to be the study and looked at Ian stunned.

"Ian! I was just about to call you baby, what's up" Sophia asked sweating through her shirt.

"Oh is this the guy from work you told me you were just friends with and that he's like a brother to you?" Ian asked with a fake smile.

"Yep, this is Jack" Sophia said nudging the confused bobble head.

Ian stuck out his hand to Jack and shook it.

Jack kissed Sophia on the forehead and whispered something about going to get dressed.

Ian glared at Sophia fuming.

"It's not what I-" Sophia started.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Don't give me that bullshit, I let you hangout with him because I knew he was your friend. And you forbid me to have any contact with Lucy or even like one of her instagram posts, yet you cheat on me with your "brother from another mother".Ian said his voice raised.

"I love you, I don't love him and that slut Lucy doesn't deserve you!" Sophia yelled.

"Don't you dare call her that, funny how you call her a slut but you just cheated on me. I'm glad you did though because we're through, don't even try to contact me again." Ian replied.

Sophia slammed the door and Ian strolled to his car happy he is away from such negativity.

* * *

His heart ached for Lucy all he needed was to see her, she had tried to call him several times to make plans but Sophia had her number blocked on his phone. Ian looked at the time it was 8:30 and he had to catch a flight to New Orleans at 9:30. Ian drove quickly to LAX and got on his plane.

 **So that's the end of this chapter I'm sorry they are so short I have a very busy schedule and I'm trying to manage this, school, and club volleyball. Please review this is my first fanfic. Next chapter will be in Lucy's POV, thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

New Year, New Us - Chapter 3.

(Disclaimer I do not own Ian Harding or Lucy Hale this is just fanfiction.)

Lucy's POV:

I look down at my phone and see Ashley posted a photo I went and liked it obviously, even though our friendship has had it's ups and downs the cast of PLL are like family to me. I wander back to the thought of PLL, I miss all of my castmates but I mostly miss my rock, Ian. Ian is just that person I could go to and talk about absolutely anything on my mind and not worry about him judging me. I knew when I first saw Ian we were going to be close but I never imagined that we would be as close as we are today. Unfortunately with my new show in my contract I can't have lost connection to the cast and it's honestly sad. Luckily though, Keegan is coming tonight to support me and that means a lot to have a friend travel to New Orleans to support me. As much as I love Keegan, he and I aren't as close as Ian and I are. I kind of wish Ian was coming but Sophia has practically banned me from seeing him outside of work and now that PLL is over I never see him anymore. I snapped out of my thoughts and directed my attention to my phone again, that's when I was shocked to see a text from the last person I thought would text me again, Ian.

Ian: Hey goose sorry we haven't talked in a while! Goodluck tonight I wish you all the best! :)

Lucy: Thanks Shmi! Thought you lost your phone in a river for a while. ;)

Ian: Sorry you know who that was… anyway Keegan wasn't feeling well so I'm coming down to support you, hope that's okay! :)

As I read that I immediately got butterflies in my stomach then got the courage to reply.

Lucy: Of course that's okay Shmi! Thank you so much for coming, you don't have to go out of your way! Xoxo

Ian: I know I wanted to support you though so I'm getting on a plane right now! See you soon Goose!

Lucy: Okay! Xoxo

I turn off my phone and walk over to hair and makeup with a huge grin on my face.

.

 **Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated I've been super busy with school and volleyball I haven't thought to write. And tbh I haven't had any inspiration to write in a while, I think I have found some and I hope it lasts! Updating very soon!**


End file.
